Canned Laughter
by Narkness
Summary: Words could simply just be words when unread or unspoken. SxS


_Disclamer: _Don't own characters, but do 'own' story.

(A/N): I didn't give this one a high rating for giggles, read at own risk. May contain language, mature themes and other such inappropriate material. (It's not actually as dirty as it sounds.) (For one, Hidan isn't in it.) And Sasuke goes OC on your ass, mostly because I believe in the theory that Sasuke probably ends up living with the faeries after his years with Orochimaru.

**Dedicated **to the giant gecko that haunts my room, his name is Irony.

_(P.S. Star Wars is awesome. Mostly because of the Ewoks.) _

* * *

Canned Laughter

I did not hate him, nor did I love him, at least not as a lover. But it was not his fault.

When the demons and evils that caused his violent pain filled nightmares pained him, I would hold him. When he could not sleep I would cradle him. When he was sick, I would tend to him.

I often wondered whether the man I cradled as he cried was my husband or the emotional child he so often displayed.

I felt powerless to say no to him, he needed me.

Courses of three words had changed my life forever. Words could simply just be words when unread or unspoken, but placed to voice could break a heart, a nation and destroy people like acid. I had cried when he had returned. He was not injured nor hurt. But he held a distinct air of change, he was matured but so had everyone else, however it seemed as if he held no innocence. He seemed hollow, a mere impassive shell.

The air about me on the dirt road had stilled as the pair had approached. Naruto was the one injured and was leaning heavily on him, but refused any of my medical treatment. When Sasuke had spoken, his voice held no emotion whatsoever; it was empty, exempt of human qualities. He'd barely cast me a glance and made no acknowledgement of my presence and less than subtly hinted he needed to see the Hokage. Now.

I stood back in a half life state, only mildly aware of my surroundings. It took until sunset that I went home and cried, this was not the Sasuke that I had wanted to return. Things had changed about him each time I had seen him, and over time I had grown to hate change in its entire dilemma.

Both gladly and regretfully I had no reason to leave my apartment the next morning, nor did I find the urge to venture outside into the street. Rain pitter-pattering on the windows made for perfect lumping about in bed weather, but boredom did nothing to relinquish my fears and depression. It turned out that rainy weather was also perfect crying your heart out weather.

Ino had roused me from my slumber in the night, banging loudly outside my door. At first I had thought her drunk, this would not be the first time she had done so. My mind was changed when I let her in and she was dressed to the nines and most indefinitely not covered in vomit or dirt like usual. She had proclaimed less than quietly that there was great merrymaking going down as Sasuke had returned to Konoha. It was going to be an exciting affair, everyone had been talking about it all day long, and she was confused as to why I was not dressed and ready to go.

I had blatantly refused her and told her I wasn't going, retreating to my murky bedroom where it was dark enough to lose yourself. But in a fashion that was truly Ino, she stormed my room and chided me like an angry mother telling off her wayward child. She was merciless.

Just over a half hour later I found myself sitting in a crowded corner of the grubby pub, everyone toasting and celebrating even before Naruto or Sasuke had arrived at the pub. A few confused civilians sat around, the civilians' social circle was almost completely separate from the ninja community. As dangerous as it was to dress nicely amongst a group of rowdy drunken male ninjas, Ino would not allow me to leave. She kept guilt tripping me with the phrase 'Don't you care about your team? They're finally back!'

Of course that night Team Seven was revered and celebrated, but as I had become used to over the years, I was not included in the praise. It did not matter if I were to take down

the entirety of the Akatsuki, anything and everything I ever did was constantly overshadowed by their fantastic achievements. One controlled a great monster inside him and the other had great bloodlines, both known about and talked about. Then to the side was the girl, only ever talked about as that strange girl with pink hair or talked about fleetingly as Ino's accomplice.

I was halfway through a bottle of sake when the occupants of the pub began walking, running and stumbling towards the front door. I was disinterested, until Ino grasped my arm and pointed out excitedly that Sasuke and Naruto had finally turned up.

Being a good sport, I got up and hugged them both. It always felt good to put aside the resentment for a little while. Naruto was the more enthusiastic of the two, almost falling off his crutches as he hugged me, Sasuke barely returned the gesture, just stood like a steel post. Yet I was still surprised, I'd half expected him to push me off him and tell me I was annoying. It seemed he had grown up. Naruto had grown into a man as well, yet it was hard not to see him as anything other than a brother.

Later in the night, Naruto had knocked back more drink than it seemed wise and was blathering on his 'great tales' to a pair of smitten chuunin girls. It was only when Hinata and her team appeared that Naruto took an abrupt step away from them and took a seat beside her.

I too had knocked back a great amount of drink and had been too distracted with catching up with Tenten, who'd been gone for a month long mission to Sand with Neji and Lee, to notice the dark haired man who was sitting particularly close to me. It wasn't until people began leaving that I noticed how close Sasuke was, it made me uncomfortable.

After Neji had left, carrying a passed out Tenten I was feeling less and less safe. Kiba and Shino had left over an hour ago with Lee chasing after them talking about youth. Naruto was chatting distractedly to Hinata, Chouji was keeping a stern eye on Ino and Shikamaru was snoring his face lain down on the table of the booth, Temari had left without him over an hour ago.

Taking a swift shot of sake to muster my courage, I stood and claimed I was leaving; it fell however on deaf ears. I'd half expected Naruto to offer to walk me home, but he wasn't paying an ounce of attention to me or his surroundings. I wanted to whimper when Sasuke silently rose from his seat and offered to walk me home in a hollow dark tone. The way it was spoken sounded as if it was not an offer but an order.

With enough alcohol in my system to stand up to him to some degree, I told him would be fine. Instead of him yelling or tearing my head off like I had half expected he steered me out of the pub with a relentless hand on my arm as if he hadn't heard my refusal at all. None of the occupants of the booth caught my frantic gaze of help. Outside he released my arm and walked like an eerie strange shaped shadow beside me.

I gave up making conversation before even uttering a word, he was making not a single noise, but his presence was unforgettable and uncomfortable. I did not even bother deterring him from walking me inside the apartment complex. As I reached my front door and turned my key in the lock, I turned to thank him for walking me home.

As I looked up at his face, my words were lost, leaving me looking rather stupid with my mouth half open. His eyes, ablaze with the sharingan, were glaring down at me. It was a difficult decision whether to run, yell for help or knock him out myself. He began walking towards me, and I found myself backed against the cool cemented wall.

'Are you well?' was not the phrase I was expecting to fall from his lips. After four years without even a passing word, that was certainly not what I had expected. Perhaps 'time to die' or maybe he would not say a thing and toss me off the edge of the building. A younger more imaginative side to me had believed he would still sweep me off my feet and proclaim his love. But I knew more than ever and had known since the age of fifteen that such things only happened in romance novels and those things would certainly never be even thought about by Sasuke Uchiha, let alone doing them.

I answered with a courage filled 'yes', yet it only came out as a barely discernable fear filled squeak. His face held no reaction, I would have thought he was dead if I could not see his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. His skin seemed sallow, his eyes were circled with blackened rings of exhaustion and he still smelt of death. I had caught wind that Orochimaru was still alive, as was Itachi, it seemed odd that Sasuke would return to Konoha at all.

'Are you seeing anyone?' was also not a phrase I had expected either, it seemed strange to my ears that I took a double take and had to think about it. I avoided eye contact as I whispered 'no'. I wanted to tell him that I was seeing someone, tell Sasuke I was over him. But no at eighteen I was still yet to find anyone to perk my interest other than him, I was hopeless. I could almost see him shaking his head, laughing and telling me what a juvenile girl I was.

Yet when I heard no laughing or words from above me, I looked up from his chest. His eyes were predatory and dark, they reminded me much of a snake.

It was about this time that I got one of the biggest shocks of my life, perhaps. One second I was about to run away, simply afraid only by looking at him, the next I was pressed against the wall being kissed. If I were Hinata, I probably would have passed out.

It was a confusing flurry of emotions and reactions, nothing like I would have expected from a proper kiss, but then I'd never had a proper kiss. I'd been kissed once or twice before, but it was different to the quick sloppy almost groping kiss from a very drunk Kiba. Yet it seemed to lack something.

Although it was not a kiss that curled your toes and stole your heart, it was fine enough. But eventually, I realised that I didn't particularly want him kissing me, I was no longer some smitten girl waiting hopelessly for him… at least I liked to think I was.

It took his hand groping at my bottom to break me from my reverie. I broke my lips from his and blurted a shaky 'no'. He did not reply and leaned back in again to kiss me, directing me into my apartment blindly. I had read enough romance novels and had enough common sense to know what he was intending as he moved towards the couch. I would not let him take advantage of me, I was stronger than that.

'Let go of me' I told him firmly and broke his grip. Trying my hardest not to falter under his gaze, I tried to physically push him past the threshold to outside. He stood still, looking at me with no interest as I struggled to push him. 'Leave!'

He seemed to mull over this, as if it was some sort of code. 'Goodnight Sakura' he had whispered, turned on his foot silently and left like a ghost.

After replaying the event over and over as sleep desperately escaped me, I realized what the kiss had lacked, emotion. Even Kiba's kiss had held some form of drunken lust before he had broken away to vomit into the garden beside me. And even he had not been so quick or forceful.

It would plague my thoughts for nights afterwards and for weeks afterwards it was easier to avoid him like the plague. I intentionally buried myself in medical work and ANBU missions; it was a fantastic excuse for avoiding the weekly get-togethers. However it was impossible to avoid them completely, Naruto was bound to hurt himself sometime and he always made a point of making sure it was me who stitched him up.

It took Naruto only four days into my working week for him to damage himself. Thirty stitches across Naruto's forehead and a very nervous looking group of academy students later, Sasuke had managed to corner me again. While Naruto was trying to explain to the students' teacher that it really wasn't his fault the students had been in possession of kunai out of school, Sasuke was standing awfully close behind me as I cleaned up the medical implements I had used. I hated more than ever to be alone with him.

This time he didn't even bother with his strange questions and I once more found myself pressed against the wall. He hardly paused and I found my lips mashed against his again. Last time I had been able to use the excuse of alcohol to as to why I had delayed breaking away, this time there was no excuse.

But this kiss was far different from the last one, whilst it was not lust filled or love filled; it held an importance of need and want. Even without an excuse, I was starting to wonder what was so wrong about him kissing me in the first place. Hadn't I been waiting years for this sort of attention?

But as his hands tugged at my medic blouse, I realised this was not the type of attention I wanted, his intent was quite clear. I didn't want a quick _fuck _in the hospital with a man who hadn't even spoken five sentences to me. He had knocked me out, denied me when I'd poured my heart out years ago. He'd knowingly stomped on my feelings and crushed my heart. He had no right or did he deserve to even touch me.

'No!' I cried out against his mouth as his deft pale fingers worked the buttons on my blouse. He yet again carried on as if my input was not needed, I hadn't wanted to use force against him. Even though I knew I would feel the recoil, his fingers dipping into my bra made me angry. I let it rip with a punch that should have shattered his collarbone, I should have felt a painful recoil…but I didn't.

Sasuke clutched my chakra-fuelled fist casually in his hand, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary that he could stop my inhuman strength. And much to my anger his collarbone was not shattered, and the look he gave me told me he wasn't stopping this torture anytime soon.

My anger, and my legs, turned to jelly as he began placing heated kisses down my neck. I thought that it was rather ironic; I had spent a good deal of years lusting after his attention, and being ignored. Now I wanted more than ever to be away from him, and he was pushing me against a wall in an examination room, kissing me senseless.

'S-stop it!' I stammered at the sensation of his hand cupping my breast. I wasn't his toy or fan girl that would sit back and take it as he violated me. Feeling more than desperate, I cried out for Naruto. But I was cut off mid-cry by Sasuke's hand covering my lips, his own lips brushing my ear as he whispered something sinful. 'Give in to me Sakura' sounded like a threat when it, not so much fell, as it danced from his lips.

It was as frightening as being locked in a cage filled with hungry tigers, yet somewhat less painful physically, yet damaging emotionally. And on some level I found it frustrating that the only way to get his attention was to ignore him and resist. 'Let go of me!' I cried, muffled by his hand.

I wished someone would come running in, hell even Lee would do, anyone to distract the dark leech that had attached himself to me. Relentlessly he pressured me towards the examination bench that resembled a soft bed surface. Yet Naruto did often complain about how uncomfortable they were to lie on while being stitched back together.

My silly and irrelevant thoughts were gone as I found myself sprawled beneath him on the bench. I had let it get too far; I was kunoichi for kami's sake! I could shatter a mountain with my fist; I wouldn't crumble at the touch of a man. He knew it wasn't alright for him to continue, I had made it clear. That didn't stop him from pushing my skirt up, reaching for my underwear.

Instead of my fist, it was far easier and harder to dodge as I brought my knee up hard against his groin. He stilled at the connection; yet his face betrayed nothing to what he would be feeling. I fought to get him off me, pressing my hands to his shoulders.

With timing that was ultimately Naruto, he burst in the room just after the action and help was needed, but none the less I was grateful. 'Sakur-…' whatever he had intended to blurt out was ended mid-word. 'You and Sasuke?' He uttered disbelievingly, watching us both, eyes fixed on my open blouse, crumpled skirt and undoubtedly reddened lips from kissing.

I knew that in this position I would be incapable of convincing Naruto that I was in _no _way interested or wanted to be anywhere in Sasuke's proximity. Sasuke had spoken before I had managed to recover from the shock. 'Yes.' I'd half expected for Naruto to go nuts and perhaps challenge Sasuke to a duel, it sounded like something he would do.

But no, Naruto had just beamed his toothy grin and proclaimed how fantastic it was to have Team 7 together again, and that Sasuke and I were together. It made me sick, honestly. A farce, a lie, something I never wanted would almost be guaranteed known by the entirety of Konoha by tomorrow.

'Why'd you tell him _that_?!' I snapped as soon as the door had closed behind the blonde, and made all haste in getting as far away from him as I could.

'I have displeased you?' He asked, sitting up on the bench. I'd almost not heard him, I was so busy jerking my blouse closed and doing up the fastenings.

Sasuke Uchiha or not, he still asked some pretty stupid questions.

'Yes, yes you have.'

He did apologise or freak out or start crying like a normal person would. In fact, he didn't react at all. He just sat up blankly and stared at me. I set about fixing my skirt to a presentable level; there were patients who needed me. Before I could open my mouth to tell him bluntly to leave, preferably for good, he spoke.

'I shall go, I _will _see you again.'

I hoped dearly that I would _never _see him again, and would be extremely content to avoid him for the rest of my life. The way he had said it sounded as if it would be a with or without permission thing, not that how I felt ever seemed to matter. I didn't want to watch him leave the room; I burst out the room at a fast walk. I spent the entire day burying all my feelings and thoughts beneath a pile of sick patients. I spent the entire day trying my hardest not to cry.

The next day was hard, but I was a ninja, strength was part of the profession. The day after was far easier, I began to live like a robot again. I had done the same when Naruto left to find Sasuke, detach myself from all emotion. Nobody seemed to notice that I was acting this way; they were all caught up in themselves.

The only person to notice me was Ino, but she was all for finding out about my 'relationship' with Sasuke. I hadn't answered her at all, just walked off, grumbling something about hospital shifts. I'd had the chance to talk to Tsunade many times during the week, but it didn't seem appropriate to discuss my problems in the process of doing an autopsy. It was an awkward subject to slip in while discussing whether the person had died from torturous mutilation or was simply extremely ugly.

Sasuke kept his promise about seeing me again, and this time I was even more ill equipped than the last time and the time before that. I'd glanced over my shoulder every night when walking home, expecting him to jump out or grab me from behind. He did seem to have that creepy following thing down pat. But he never did.

It had been one of the longest days with a large influx of injured jounin and a fair few chuunin, there'd been an ambush from Orochimaru's armies to the east. More than half the platoon had died on the spot, many dieing later in the hospital from their injuries.

Needless to say, I'd spent the entire day with my arms elbow deep in blood. I was hungry, I was tired and it was late. The cold was creeping in and I did not bother with checking over my shoulder. I'd heard Sasuke was staying with Naruto as he was still under surveillance in case he tried to betray the village once more. It was surprising he hadn't been killed on the spot for all the trouble he'd caused. And it made me wonder just how tight security was in Konoha if they weren't even keeping a proper watch on him while Orochimaru was still alive and kicking. To my knowledge they hadn't even interrogated Sasuke for information and about where his loyalties were.

I'd ran to my door, trying to escape the cold wind and air that was now flooding Konoha. After turning my key and opening the door, something was different. For one, I was positive that I'd turned off all the lights this morning after waking up before the sun and I was pretty confident I hadn't been brewing tea either.

I paused, checking for danger. There was no sign of forced entry to the door, or the front windows. Nothing in the apartment radiated danger at all; perhaps Ino had simply popped by. It was likely; Ino did have a key to get in.

'Ino?'

But as I entered the room, it was unquestionably _not _Ino taking up space in my living room. No, that smug Uchiha bastard gave me the fright of my life, staring at me before I'd even entered the room. It was frustrating, he'd made himself at home, making himself tea, inviting himself in. He looked all too comfortable sitting on my worn floral print couch.

I'd had enough. This was breaking point.

'Get the _fuck _out! Stay away from -' but reasoning or even talking to Sasuke had become a useless task, it was like talking to a brick wall. His sharingan had begun to spin, forcing my tongue to desist. Never had I felt the strong undeniable urge to kill when he motioned for me to sit in a weathered armchair beside him, this was my home damnit! I did not need his permission to sit in my own home. I was not in the mood for this, wouldn't he just leave already? I folded my arms across my chest and flat out glared at him.

'I wish to speak with you.' He said, seeming to have given up hope on getting me to sit.

'Same here! Leav -'

'You will listen.' He snapped back rapidly, pointing firmly at the stained armchair as if pointing out something hated. 'Sit.' His voice held no room for argument. I complied, I figured once he got his speech over and done with, he'd leave and I could finally sleep.

This was yet another awkward situation, and Sasuke stood out horribly against the pastel shades of the room, much like a raven in a field of brightly coloured flowers. For just a moment, as he reached for the cup of tea he'd made himself, I swore I saw him hesitate, as if he was nervous. I focused on fidgeting my fingers as I waited for him to speak.

But these thoughts were all but washed out as long fingers wrapped about my left wrist and he blurted something that did quite sound right to my ears.

'Sakura, you will marry me.'

I felt as if the air had been ripped from my lungs, my mouth went dry. I struggled for words and looked at him dumbstruck. When my tongue finally untied and I put together legibile thought all I could manage was, 'W-what!?'

'You will marry me.' He stated clearly without hesitation. This was not a question, this was a plain demand, an order. I shouldn't have expected anything more from him. He was being so openly arrogant; did he honestly think I would jump at the chance to marry him?

'W…why – How dare you!' I blurted, filled with rage at his presumptuous attitude. 'I would rather die than marry you – I hate you! I hate -' His fingers tightened angrily around my wrist, ensuring that I could not stand or walk away.

'Silence, you will marry me.'

'No!' I tried to yank my wrist away, but he held on with a bruising grip. His gaze held a frightening intensity that even I, having met many scary men, was truly afraid of. His gaze rivalled Orochimaru's; it was cold, exempt of life and downright awful. 'Why are you doing this? Let -'

'Isn't this what you wanted? I obviously have displeased you before, why are you so displeased now?' His gaze softened slightly, looking a tad lost.

I wanted to slap him for his foolishness; he sounded much like a clueless Sai. Had all those years with Orochimaru, honing his skills, addled his brains? I shook myself inwardly as I felt a pang of pity for him, had he really lost it?

'You can't go kissing someone against their will and expect them to marry you!' I cried in outrage.

'If,' he began quietly, 'if I were to kiss you with your permission, would you marry me?'

'Sasuke, that makes no sense!'

Sasuke's façade was slipping fast and his fingers released my wrist. 'I-I don't understand.'

And my angry façade was too slipping fast. As much as I wanted to strangle the bastard and let the crows pick his flesh, he looked truly hurt. It reminded me that he was in fact a man with feelings, someone who had suffered beyond belief.

"Sasuke, I can't marry you." I told him gently, now viewing him as a hurt child, and viewing him far less homicidal.

"Why not?" He whispered, looking at his hands sadly. Suddenly his body tensed and his eyes flickered to mine. "Is there someone else?!" He demanded, sounding murderous again.

"No, I-"

"Then why no?"

"Because you hurt me Sasuke, I can't just forgive you at the drop of a hat." I began, "and you can't demand that I marry you after breaking into my house either."

"Then I shall try to achieve your forgiveness…" He whispered as he turned abruptly to leave.

I was faced with the challenge of Sasuke's sanity, if he was mad, his mind would be weakened. This was a dire threat to the village. Was I to tell the Hokage of this, or keep quiet and Sasuke would continue to live anywhere but in a mental institution.

I ended up letting twelve chances to tell her of such things pass by, and it ate me up inside. Was it treason to withhold such information? Was I betraying my homeland by protecting my friend? Was my _friend _betraying his homeland?

I was torn in two directions, loyalty to my friends and loyalty to my home.

It disgusted me even more that people were _still _under the impression I was involved with Sasuke, despite the fact he and I hadn't been seen in public with each other even once. Naruto was damnably happy about it so much it was sickening. I saw very little of Sasuke for a month, only catching a glimpse of his hair amongst the crowds a few times and avoiding him deliberately.

It did not matter what he had to say, I couldn't forgive him what he'd done.

I had never felt quite so lost neither. I'd always had a purpose to live for. I'd wanted to live to bring Sasuke home, have him fall in love with me and marry me. Sasuke was home now, he wasn't offering love but he was demanding marriage. I no longer loved him either.

The things he had said were true; I really had just overdramatised it all. I had and was still too young to determine the difference between infatuation and love.

Being able to forget all this was difficult with a constant reminder and on the third week of avoidance I solemnly swore to tell Sasuke to leave me alone the next time his black hair passed by.

But I, finding that fate was favouring me with awful timing and horrible situations, was never given a chance to do so…

_Sunshine _had popped around after yet after another hard day at the hospital. The casualty list was rising and those who were well enough to be brought home for treatment, I had treated. The Hokage was already writing a list for medics to join the battle squads. Never mind the situation the other side of the country, Ino was particularly happy that night she had seemed unusually perky considering we were only going out for a drink. She had forced me to change outfits several times and was being disturbingly picky about my hair. Yet I had thought none of it, Ino always became disgustingly happy when she had a new boyfriend or new shoes or a pay rise. It had happened umpteenth times before.

It wasn't until I walked into the pub that I realized something was wrong. For one it was decorated like a bloody piñata and instead of rowdy drunks, it was still. I would have thought it empty until I saw the great pile of people. I was pretty sure it wasn't my birthday and it wasn't anyone else's, nor was it an important date, nobody was yelling happy birthday or congratulations.

Before I could inquire as to what the bloody hell was going on, Sasuke came into sight. He certainly wasn't smiling but his eyes held a tint of amusement. He was approaching me, walking ever so much like a ghost. Naruto was practically beaming, Hinata latched to his side. Even Neji looked mildly pleased, although Shino looked none too happy about the obnoxious party hat on his head. Everyone was there, and I had never wanted so badly to drop dead or spontaneously combust.

_He was going to…in front of everyone! _

I had no chance of turning back; I saw it in the gazes of the others as Sasuke dropped down in front of me. There was _nothing _romantic about the gesture as he produced the ring, his eyes were blank.

"Marry me Sakura…"

There was no question in his tone.

There was no chance of saying no in front of _everyone. _It would hurt Sasuke and every person involved in putting the event together. I knew the impossibility of managing to get the whole lot of us together at once, plenty of effort had gone into this. I glanced upwards and Naruto gave me thumbs-up, urging me onwards.

With a single syllable I felt I had signed my own death wish. But they all smiled and seeing their mouths laughing and happy was worth it. With the war in the east it was likely everyday that one of them would never come back home, to see this small moment was priceless.

'Yes.'

Within the month we were married, and I managed to live ignorantly ever after. He moved into my apartment and it continued from there. Sasuke's moods were awful, during the day he was dark and brooding, during the night he was subjected to violent nightmares and would scream and cry.

The night of our wedding he was barely interested in me and it showed, but nevertheless he'd pressed me down and the deed had ended as quickly as it started. He was a disinterested lover and the moment it ended he rolled off and fell asleep. I'd handled it and fallen asleep before my sleep was broken by yells and cries. After I'd calmed him, he'd descended into sleep cuddled against me like a child. This was the exact procession our nights followed from then on.

I learned to ignore my own feelings and care for him as a wife would, this was my purpose now. After three months I found myself feeling affection for him, as one would feel towards a child. I in time managed to get him to talk about his nightmares and they became less violent and pained with each passing night. Sleep became easier for him and it felt nice to be the cause of it.

Time passed by, yet I couldn't shake the feeling canned laughter was playing to a joke that wasn't funny anymore. _My _time passed by, and I allowed it to. One day I could love him, one day I could live with it.

This was my fault, never could I refuse him.

_(A/N): _I don't really like how it turned out in the end, but it's finished and perhaps someone will enjoy it, ne?

And if you don't know what canned laughter is, it is the fake laughter that you hear in shows to promote a joke or funny act.

Review how you felt about it or I'll sing the Spiderman Theme! (mmmmmmm James Franco.)


End file.
